Gone Wrong
by Jaymiabay
Summary: After Mike and Emily's wedding 2 days ago mia had a nightmare thinking that something terrible will happen to them.But She Mistaken Them.Something very Very...Strange was happening to her but she did not know who was behind this!Who Could it Be?...
1. The Wedding From Hell

Hey Guys i've never done a memily but i am so yeah mike and emily are gettting married!

* * *

Emily's Dad and Mom Sprinted up the Shiba House stairs opening the door seeing a Mia doing emily's make up."Is She Almost done yet?"Asked emily's mom steping up infront of her Had On a Pink dress with a pink bow in her hair and a red necklace(Hint Hint)and a red belt that held up the dress had stopped to where her knees were,along with that she had red heels on.(Of Course The Boys all had on Tuxes including Ji)

"Yes Emily is finally done"said Mia turning the chair towards Emily's Looked Beautiful,Her hair was down and very curly and cute.  
"Mia You've Done Good Job!"Said Emily's Dad.

"Honey I Think im going to cry you look so beautiful...More beautiful then me and emily we have a suprise for you guess who's here!"

"Who?...Serena!"  
"Emily!...Im Glad To see you getting married and are you Pink Samurai Ranger?"

"Yes Yes I Am"

"Thank You also emily im going down stairs be sure to get ready"Said serena leaving to go outside.

"Emily Your so Beautiful!"Said her Had an Excaped tear come from her eyes.

"NO! Don't mess up my creation!"Mia Got up from the chair and got her putted it dress was very had came up to her ankles were and was back was out and had stoped to where her butt was front was like a had black shoes on with green flowers and a green flower headband in the back of her hair.

Mia took the veil and putted it over emily then gaved here the bouquet and took her parents and her to outside then sat down next to her boyfriend and friends in the front row.

"Mia where were you?"Jayden asked his girlfriend.

"Helping emily"

"Oh"  
"These shoes hurt my feet!"Mia said taing her heels off and putting her heel on her wrist.

By A Have of time Emily was walking down the couldn't take his eyes off of took the veil from her face to see the beautiful emily.

Right after emily and mike kissed everyone started clapping.

"My Little Girl has fully grown up and proud of her hunny aren't you?"Asked emilys mother taking out her purse to get tissue and whipe the tears of joy from her face as she shes her fully grown yellow ranger.

"Yes Very."

Mike and Emily run out of their wedding to the car.

"Wait Mike I Have to throw the bouquet"said emily as she throws the Emily threw it it landed in some girls hands but Mia pushed her into a lake next to them and took it from her.

"Mia did you really have to push the girl in the lake?"Asked Jayden.

"I Wanted It"

Emily and Mike Said their goodbyes to everyone and got in the Quietly walked to the car where they were waiting and said"Emily,Mike were all going to miss you we'll defeat master xandrad but im very glad that nobody crash your wedding.

"Thanks Mia Me and Mike will miss you all to bye"She said giving her a hug letting and escape tear fall down her right eye as she whiped it.

Mia finally stepped back then watched as her two best friends drive off to their new beginning as Husband and other people left leaving mia,jayden,antonio,kevin and Ji.

"Jay..."Said Mia"Im Going to miss them"

"Mia we all are going to miss them"He respond giving her a quick kiss on the lips then he and the others went inside.

Mia Pov

_Something Is Not Right!Something is supposed to happen!I Just know it I Had a dream like this two nights_ ago!  
FlashBack

Mia was Tossing and turning in her sleep as she had a nightmare or her two best friends getting married.

mia's dream:"Mike Im So Glad we got married now we can forget about everyone and being a samurai when we can focus more about our marrige don't you think?"Asked Emily.

"Yes I Do"Mike said getting into bed with his newly married he woke up in the middle of the night he woke up next to a bloody was covered in her Looked like someone hitted her but who would of done this?

"Emily!"Yelled mike as his wife falls down on the ground dead.

End Of FlashBack

"Mia?"Asked Jayden"Are you coming inside?"  
"Yeah Im Just thinking"

_But Really i wasn't something was suppose to happen i just can't put my finger on it._


	2. Addicting Blur

Hey Guys_ you've thought it was Just begin!_

* * *

Mia Pov

_I Woke up and started throwing Was like throwing up it was that arrow that hit me in the neck it probley has some effects to it._

FlashBack

I was taking a Walk through the park when a nilok came up behind me throwing an arrow at Arrow was like changing my personallity.I Cannot tell the others!They'll freak!

End of FlashBack

"Hey Mia woke up on the wrong side of the bed!Hahaha"Asked Antonio Joking got angry when he said that that when he and kevin were laughing mia took her hand and pointed it in a corner throwing antonio and kevin into it.

"Oh My Gosh!"I Screamed"Whats Happening to me"I Whispered.

"Mia."Antonio whispered my name.

"I-I gotta get out of here"I was just about to run out when jayden stopped me and took me somewhere in the forest.

"Mia"He Said"Why And How Did you throw Antonio and Kevin in the corner?"

"Jayden It Wasn't Me!"

"Mia we All Saw You Do It!"

"Jayden I Could of Sworen A..."

"A...What?

"Nothing!"I Screamed Running away from Jayden.

'Mia Wait"He Yelled"Please..."

When I Was Finally alone I Couldn't take back what I did...That Arrow Has Done Something Bad To Me...ANd Mike and Emily...How Could I Tell Jayden he woun't even like me anymore...Im In Deep Trouble.

* * *

Sorry Guys I Had to Make it short


	3. Comeback To Us

Hey Guys you've thought it was over?Just begin!

* * *

Mia walked to the shiba entered and antonio walked up to her and said:

"Mia Its OKay about earlier i forgive you"

But Mia didn't have control of anything but she knew who was doing this to her and it was {MASTER XANDRAD}He Probley was doing this to get red ranger!How was mia going to explain this to jayden when she has no control!

Just Then Antonio Scream"JAY!...LOOK OUT"Jayden Turn His head to see his girlfriend jumping on him then suddenly mia made them both disappeared.

"MENTOR!..MENTOR"Screamed antonio and then mentor ji comes in running.

"What"He says.

"Mia and Jayden are gone"

"Wait what happened?"

"Mia had these dark reded eyes and she started flying or something like that saying red ranger,red ranger then she tackled him and mia made the both of them disappear What Does This mean?"said Antonio

"Did You say she was saying red ranger?

"Yeah"Kevin

"Mia is Possed By Master Xndrad"

"WHAT!"The Other 2 scream.

"We May Have to get Emily and Mike back"

"Why"Kevin

"Because ,Kevin,We All know mia is strong and now may have those powers but i'll be a misson for all four of is mia is your friend and she may harm antonio call emily and mike"

"Okay"He goes in anotherer room and calls them.

"Mentor so your saying that Those powers Mia had are really hers?She Just Nevered Use Them?

"Yes.

{With Mike & Emily On their HoneyMoon}

Emily Was washing clothes and mike was watching TV talking to one of his old friends,But Just Then The Phone Ringed.

"Hello"Mike answered eating chicken.

"Hello Mike we need you 2 to end that honeymoon and comeback to the shiba house immediately!"Antonio respond back.

"Why Whats going on?"  
"Mike Mia has Jayden"

"What do you mean mia is jayden's girlfriend?

"No You Retart Mia is Possed by Master Xndrad and that nilok. and mia is to strong and we may need you two to help says.

Just Then Emily Comes in with a basket full of the clean clothes and sees mike on the phone and says

"Mike who are you talking to?

"Antonio, were coming"He said

"Okay but hurry before mia hurts jayden.

Mike hangs up packs everything they had up with emily confused following him while he's packing up.

"Mike!Answer Me!Whats going on?"She asked.

"Mia"he said.

"WHat About her is she pregnant and needs us or something?

"No Mia Is Possed By Master Xandrad and now she has Jayden and the others needs us but if we don't go Mia maybe stuck like this forever and jayden maybe be mike

"Oh Well don't just stare at me we have friends to save"

{Back At The Shiba House 2am, and Emily enters the house}  
Then They all turn they heads in suprise.

"MIKE,EMILY!"Everyone including Ji said hugging them.

"Okay guys we know you missed me and mike but we need to save them"Emily

"Oh Right."They all pull apart then antonio sees if he can find their location while kevin,emily and mike Mike and Emily just making out and kevin trains.

"Ummm Guys Are we trainning or just making out.

"Oh Yeah"The Pull apart to go an antonio runs out and said "HEY YOU GUYS I"VE FOUND THEM THEIR AT AN ABANDON WARE HOUSE FOLLOW ME I KNOW WHERE ITS AT!"Then They all run out and Ji comes out.

"MIa and Jayden,2:17am at a ware house}  
Jayden Looks around sees Mia and a familar nilok stand in front of him.

The Nilok that was standing infront of him said

"Pinky,Why Woun't You Go and take care of those rangers that are on their way,Make Progress I've Got the red ranger!

Mia nods her head and goes out"  
{The rangers}  
"Hey Emily Mike is that Mia?"

"I Don't Know is it emily"he asked

"YES its mia"said antonio.

"Hello said.  
"Mia Please Don't do this."Kevin said.

"SHUT UP BLUE"Mia said going in the air floating up then she faces all four rangers and hits them with her hands,Making a Brick wall fall on she lefts up the wall up while coming to ground and throws it back on the four unmorph falling on consious,And Walks back inside the warehouse.

* * *

What DO You Think!


	4. The Final Conclusion

**Hey Guys You'vw Waited To To Long So Time is Up Heres chapter 4 the final ps It Wasn't Master Xandred Controlling Mia it Was...**

"They Are All Taken Care Said mia when she walk backed inside telling Serrator.

"Great Now I Can Finish My Plan!Oh And By The Way Pink Ranger I Don't need you anymore!.."Serrator runs up to Mia and slashes her,Making her go flying through the air de-morphing falling on a big box filled with hevy broken car pieces as she hits her head on it that made the box tip over and everything fell out and on Mia making her close her eye.

'Mia!"Yelled Jayden as he tried to break free but he can' He Realizes Something the nilok forgot to tighten the ropes so he woun't break free so he quickly undid the ropes and jumped into the air drawing his symbol for him to morph then he yelled "Super Samurai Mode"Morphing into a Super Samurai.

"Red Ranger theirs nothing you can do to..."The Nilok was saying intill Super Red Ranger slashes Serrator."Im Not Sticking around for this!"Serrator runs into gap.

Then The Red Ranger Looks Sees his Broken Childhood Friend Antonio dead,Kevin dead,Emily Dead,Mike Dead,...But Wait?As the red ranger turned back around he saw his childhooded friend waking up,his family all waking up except for !Where The Hell Was SHE?

Jayden Runs back inside the warehouse he look around intill he saw a black figure By Hevy Car Pieces."no MIA!"Jayden Yelled running towards his slashes the car pieces off of mia and pulls her out of picks Mia up and carries her outside the warehouse.

"Jayden"Asked Emily"What Happen and OH MY GOD WHATS WRONG WITH MIA!"Emily Said Freaking out Panicking.

"Mia's not waking up Jayden said de-morphing come on you guys all look beat up lets go back to the house"Suggestes Jayden.

{Back At The Shiba House 5:02am}

"Mentor Are They All Okay?Askes Jayden.

"Yes Jayden Their Resting in the Infirmary.

"What About Mia?Where Is She.

"I Carried Her To Her Room She Wanted To go in by herself"

" Says walking towards Mia's Room.

{In Mia's Room}  
Mia Was Tracing all of her scabs she had didn't know what had She Traces them she notices that they are like a the door opens and out comes jayden walking up to mia giving her a peck on the lips.

"Im Glad to see your alright mia!

"Jayden,WHat Happen Why Are all these Scabs on my arms and legs?Mia Askes.

"Mia Serrator was trying to turn you evil and he threw you into broken car pieces and then box tipped over opening up and the all fell on you knocking you ,I Was so worried about you I Thought you were..."

"Dead..."Mia Finishes for him.

"Yeah and Mia I Have Something very important to tell you.

"What Is It Askes.

Jayden Then Gets down on one knee he pulls out a box and says "Mia Watanabe will you marry me?

"Yes Jayden I Will!

Jayden Slips the ring on mia's finger.

"Jayden THE RING IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"JUst Like You"Jayden kisses mia on the lips


End file.
